C'mon C'mon
by OneDirectionInfected
Summary: What happens when Rose and Scorpius are at a Slytherin party as best friends? One Shot.


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by my hours of reading ScoRose fanfics and listening to C'mon C'mon by One Direction. I'm sorry if this isn't really that great, but I wrote it when I was half asleep. It only underwent a very brisk editing before posting.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Only my O/C's and story line are mine. And I'm not even making any money off this, even though I wish I could.**

"Albus, do you think she'll be there?" I asked, ruffling my hair absentmindedly.  
"Depends on Dominique, if she keeps her end of the deal or not. Don't worry too much, even if she isn't, you still have Arabella," Albus said from the mirror which was commenting on his glasses and unruly hair.  
"The Slytherin whore," I retorted in my head.  
"Yeah yeah," I said dismissively, "Does Alice know the password?"  
"Yea," Albus said grinning at the mention of Alice Longbottom, his girlfriend since third year.  
I smiled at my best friend's joy, wistfully thinking of the Rose that I want to make mine.  
"Do you think Rose is happy that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup?"  
Albus spun around, "She's the Chaser for the team, I would think so."  
"I think so too. Do you think she was purposely distracting me at the match today?" I asked afraid.  
He gazed me stonic, "Yes, because she knows that her best friend is completely in love with her. Then she decides to flaunt it all off and distract you so they would win."  
I crack a smile, "Sarcasm looks good on you Mr. Potter."  
"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy," he replied bowing.  
A knock at the dorm door told us Alice was here.  
"Is Rose here?" she asked cheerfully.  
"No, Dom is supposed to be bringing her over soon though."  
"Okay," she said, gliding over and planting a kiss on Albus's cheek for my sake.  
"I heard you were bringing Arabella Zambini," Alice said with a mix of revolt and pity in her expression."Yeah, but I plan to drop her as soon as Rose gets here."

She smirked a little and then chatted with Albus as I wandered into the Common Room where the party seemed to be starting.  
"Hey Scorpi," Arabella said right next to my ear in her permanent seductive voice.  
I shivered in disgust and forced a smile when I replied, "Hey Arabella."  
"Your hair is ruffled," she said fixing my hair.  
"Because that's how Rose likes it," I mentally said.

Arabella dragged me by the drinks and handed me a Firewhiskey which I drank while watching the door for Dom and Rose.  
Arabella was suddenly tugging on my arm, pulling me towards where everyone else was dancing.  
A Witchly Sisters song came up and Arabella decided to grind on me in rhythm. Just then Dom and Rose walked in. My mouth most definitely dropped open at the sight of Rose in her half-Veela cousin's dress. The Slytherin green dress suited her red hair which I loved.

"Arabella, I think Leo wants to dance with you," I said, all but pushing her on the Quidditch team captain.  
Without hesitating, she latched onto the poor guy.  
I walked over to Rose and Dom; Rose was looking bright and excited and Dom was searching for her new Slytherin boyfriend. They didn't see me, so I came up behind Rose and covered her eyes. Dom jumped a little, startled, but gave a knowing smile as she saw me.  
"Guess who?" I asked Rose.  
She bit her lip in fake contemplation, "Is it Albus?"  
"Nope."  
"Fred?"  
I smirked, "No."  
"Ahh," she gave a small scream, "it's David isn't it?" she said naming the Head Boy.  
"Rosie, I'm disappointed," I said mockingly.  
She turned around and hugged me, "I knew it was you Scorp," she mumbled into my shirt.  
"I know," I said laughing and stroking her hair. I didn't notice before, but Rose Weasley was the perfect height; her head only reached my nose.  
Rose snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hmm what?" I ask.  
"Goodness I was thinking about head butting you in the nose next. I asked where's Alice and Albus?" she said exasperated.  
I smirked, "Already tired of me Rosie? I didn't know you were like that."  
She smacked my chest, "Can I not know where my best friend, _that's a girl_," she added at my look,"is?"  
"No."  
She started tickling me and I broke, "Last I saw. They were in. The dorm," I gasped, trying to catch my breath.  
Her face twisted into mock disgust, "Don't wanna know what's goin on there."  
"Then stay with me my Rosie Posey!" I sang while spinning her around.  
She started giggling and my stomach filled with the whole zoo, because really... who needs butterflies. "Go dance with someone," she said pushing me towards a group of girls who promptly stared at me.  
"Haha hey," I said smoothly, wanting to please Rose.  
"Hey," Zoe Finnigan answered back.  
"Wanna dance?" I asked.  
Her face brighten, "Sure!"  
Through the whole dance, I couldn't stand to look at Zoe, instead focusing on Rose who was looking at me the whole time too.  
At the end of the dance, I parted from Zoe back to Rose.

"I saw you staring," I teased, nudging her shoulder.  
"I saw you too," she said leaning her head on my shoulder like second nature.  
"Wanna dance Rosie?" I said grabbing her hand.  
"Sure Scorpi," she said grinning as I cringed at the nickname given to me by Arabella.

A slow song came on, and when we were dancing, I felt like I was on a cloud. Uh... not being cheesy or anything. I mentally slapped myself, "Albus is right, you're becoming a sap."  
I rested my forehead on hers and and smiled as her face began to turn pink.  
The song ended and we ended up in our place by the couch.  
"I'm exhausted," I said slumping on the couch.  
Rose sat on my leg and teasingly said, "Only two dances and you're tired? I thought Slytherins were tougher than that."  
"Arabella worked me up," I said as if that was explanation enough.  
Rose yawned and then I realized the time. "Who's tired now Rosie?"  
"Me," she whispered, ducking her head.  
I clucked in imitation of her mum.  
"Studying for sixth year exams are draining," she said defending herself.  
"Sleep in my bed or walk to Gryffindor?" I asked chivalrously.  
"Walk, I'm not that tired and besides Scorp, I haven't slept in your bed since summer before second year," she said pointedly.  
"You're still welcome in it," I said adding a wink then laughing.  
She smacked my chest and hurried off to tell Dom and Alice that she was heading out.

We walked through the corridor and ended up in front of the Fat Lady; miraculously not being caught by patrolling teachers and prefects.  
Rose yawned again and I said the password, knowing it from always being present in the Gryffindor Common Room. Before she stepped into the Common Room I pulled her back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Goodnight Scorp."  
"Goodnight Rose," I said while leaning down and brushing my lips against hers. Her eyes widened in suprise. I smiled awkwardly, completely unprepared for Rose grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a long and deep kiss. We broke for air and I stared at her stunned.  
"Night," she said rushing into the Common Room, her face turning red.  
"Rose!" I called out. She paused and turned around.  
"Yeah Scorp?"  
"Go out with me?" I said softly.  
She ran over and hugged me.  
"Yes," she whispered into my ear before running into the Common Room and closing the door.

I stood there awestruck until I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I jumped and ran back to Slytherin to tell Albus about everything.  
God I loved my Rose.


End file.
